


Damian's First Time With Titus

by MattEros



Series: A Boy And His Dog [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Knotting, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, First Time, Horny Teenagers, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Zoophilia, dog cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattEros/pseuds/MattEros
Summary: Damian is a sexed up teenager and finds relief with his dog. If you don't like dog on boy action, don't read it.





	Damian's First Time With Titus

Puberty hit Damian hard. He saw sex everywhere. Grayson was a constant distraction to him, and that was exploited early on in their relationship. Damian also noticed Titus, his great dane, had a big pair of balls and a thick sheath on him. That's what put him where he was right now.

Damian had brought Titus up to his room at the Manor and locked the door behind him. He immediately started stripping his clothes off of him, first pulling off his socks and then ridding himself of his shirt. His pants and underwear were both shucked off together. Damian's heart was pounding in his chest with the knowledge of what he was about to do and the anticipation of what was to come next. Just the thoughts going through his mind made his cock rock hard and he had to give it a squeeze.

Damian pat Titus on the head and was scratching behind his ears as he dropped to one knee in front of where Titus sat. "Who's a good boy? Are you ready to have some fun, Titus?" Damian said, making Titus' ears perk up. With his other hand, he slowly rubbed up and down his dog's side, slowly and tentatively making his way down to the sheath. Once he reached it, he let out a slight gasp as he cupped it in his hand and felt the weight of it. That really got Titus' attention and made him stand up.

With Titus now standing, Damian got his first close up view of his dog's equipment. It was rather intimidating in size and it wasn't even out of the sheath yet. Damian also took a mental note, that Titus had bigger balls than he did, and couldn't help but reach out and fondle them. "Wow, your balls are so much bigger than mine." he said, giving his own nuts an inquisitive tug, with his hard dick now leaking from his excitement to go further.

Damian smooched his dog on his mouth, which earned him a lick on his lips. He let Titus' tongue explore the inside of his mouth, getting the two a little more intimately acquainted before he moved on. He peeled back Titus' sheath, exposing the pink appendage for the first time. Damian couldn't control himself and just had to get his mouth on it. Tasting his dog's dick for the first time, sent a rush through him. "You taste very different from Grayson." Damian remarked, before going down further on Titus.

Titus responded by thrusting his hips, humping himself deeper into the teenage boys mouth. His girth began to swell and the length quickly became too much for Damian to handle, causing his gag reflex to force him off his dog. Damian licked his lips, appreciating the taste of Titus' precum he had copiously squirted into his mouth and down his throat. He noticed that the pink flesh quickly lost its swelling and went back into the sheath.

All this teasing was working Titus up, and he started nudging Damian over, trying to mount him. "Whoa there, boy. That's next, but I can't have you just ram that thing in me without lube!" Damian said as he tried removing his dog's paws from his waist. Titus was a big dog; Damian felt a hard poke that was a little too on target and almost made him panic he wouldn't be able to free himself. Using all his strength, he managed to just barely slip out of his dog's grip. Titus was still humping the air as Damian made his way over to his nightstand to get some lube. He could tell Titus wasn't happy about him getting away and quickly slicked up his hole with a glob of lube and worked a finger, and then two, inside him. Titus jumped up at his chest, trying to knock his soon to be bitch to the ground. "Okay, okay, boy. I can tell you're really eager to have your way with me." Damian says as he grabs both his dog's front paws while still standing, turns his back to him and gets back down onto his hands and knees.

Titus instantly has his front paws in a vice grip around Damian's waist and there's no way he's getting away again. The dog pulls Damian's hips back into each thrust, trying to find his target. Damian can feel the bone stabbing forcefully at his ass and it's somewhat painful, until it finally finds purchase and crams it's way into his hole. Damian lets out a loud grunt that ends in a moan as Titus forces himself in as deep as he can get and trying to get deeper still.

The dog's hip thrusts are powerful and fast. Damian wants to push back into each thrust, but he's being pulled backwards onto the cock too fast to keep up regardless. In the end he just lays there with his face smashed into the carpet, just taking it like the bitch he enjoys being. What started out as a thin bone stabbing into him was now starting to show its full girth and was spreading the teen's hole wider than he thought he could manage. The length also started to get to be a little to much for him. He could feel his dog's balls slapping hard into his, reminding him that they were almost twice as big as his, further solidifying that he was his dog's bitch, and that Titus was a really big dog.

The feel of Titus' fur on his naked body reminded him that he was being mated by an animal lost in animalistic lust. Titus' head laid over his right shoulder and he was panting in his ear. Damian turned to kiss his dog, which earned him a lick on the mouth. Suddenly Titus started to hump even deeper and with more insistence than before, if that was even possible. Damian felt something smacking into his hole and immediately knew Titus was trying to knot him. Titus ground harder and harder intent on knotting his bitch. "Come on, knot me boy!" Damian said, as he let himself relax and push back against the thrusts and felt his hole give just enough to allow the knot to force its way inside.

The pain was intense. Damian all but screamed as Titus forced the ball of flesh deeper and deeper into his bitch. The sounds of his fleshy dick squelching into Damian's slick hole really turned Damian on. As the knot finally was deep enough, and Titus was satisfied his bitch wouldn't get away before he took every ounce of his doggy seed, he came to a stop and got off Damian's back.

Damian could feel the knot right up on his prostate and it was driving him crazy. He and his dog were ass to ass and he could feel each spurt of dog cum that Titus was shooting into him. Each pulse caused the knot to rub against his prostate just right, and Damian couldn't take it anymore. He began furiously jacking his own dick until one particularly powerful spurt from Titus, sent him over the edge. "Fuuuuck, you're making me cum." the boy says as he spills onto the carpet underneath him. He eventually collapses and is just barely conscious as he lays there in the afterglow, the dog's dick still blasting his insides with doggy semen.

Titus starts to walk forward to try and pull out, but they're stuck. Damian's face get's dragged through the cum spot on the carpet that he had made. He's over his orgasm now and it's now become uncomfortable for him to still have his ass stimulated. The pulsing of cum deep inside him does start to have its affect on him and being a teen, he's quickly getting horned up again. Damian finds himself tugging on his own cock again as he squeezes his ass down on Titus' knot, which Titus just loves the extra stimulation as he's breeding his bitch.

Minutes pass by and Damian was able to cum two more times before Titus was done with him and pulled out. The pull out was a mess. First the pop of the knot leaving his rim and then the long slide of the girthy shaft pulling itself free. Cum immediately starts running down Damian's balls. He clenches his hole as best as he can after having Titus' monster cock in there. and makes his way to the bathroom to clean up. Cum running down the inside of his legs the whole way there and he can feel it on his feet and between his toes. 

Damian comes out of the bathroom all cleaned up and sees Grayson standing there with Titus sitting next him. "Ready for round two, Little D?" Grayson asks, smirking at the crimson that's all over Damian's embarrassed face.


End file.
